Y es Así
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Un song fic mas de esta linda pareja EDWIN Una chica que perdió a su novio en un accidete, justo antes de su matrimonio.


_Y es así,_

_como ayer decías que iba a ser,_

_la vida es tan simple ahora sin tenerte._

Winry se encontraba con un pequeño recordativo en la mano, llevaba mas de una hora observandolo. Sola, tranquila, pasiente...ella se mantenia observando ese recordatorio aislada, con los ojos rojos e inchados, no escuchaba ninguna palabra proveniente de otra persona, solo las suyas.

-Edward...Ed...

Continuaba observando aquel retrato de su amado, aquel pedaso de papel que significaba tanto para ella.

_Edward Elric, joven alquimista, heroe del pueblo, amigo del hombre, en paz descance._

Esa frase que estaba escrita en aquel pedaso de papel, aquel que conseguia obtener toda la atencion de Winry.

_Y es así,_

_como ayer decías que iba a ser,_

_la vida es tan simple ahora sin tenerte._

Flashback

-Es por aqui Win –decia Edward mientras entraba por una cueva – apresurate.

- ¿Es seguro este lugar?¿No hay nadie peligroso? – preguntaba nerviosa Winry entrando en la cueva detras de Edward.

- No te preocupes. Es seguro. En nuestra primera cita quiero que disfrutes al maximo. – le respondio Edward tomandola de la mano – de lo contrario, yo te protegere.

- Ed... – dijo Winry con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acerco al rostro de Edward y lo beso dulcemente, beso que Edward correspondio y luego siguio caminando de la mano de Ed.

Al llegar al centro de la cueva ella pudo visualizar una habitacion ovalada de color azul, con el pequeño lago de en medio con el agua cristalina. Ella se alegro mucho por la belleza del entorno.

_Y sigo así,_

_palabras que me desnudan,_

_me envuelven tanto las dudas,_

_la historia siempre continua._

Edward tomo sus suaves manos y las levanto hasta quedar a nivel del pecho de ambos. La miro fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, y no penso dos veces en besarla y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Winry, se que es muy repentino, pero... – dijo Edward con la mirada haciaa el suelo y sin soltar las manos de la chica. De repente levanto la cabeza y un poco sonrojado dijo - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y, compartir todos tus dias conmigo?

- ..- Winry estaba sonrojada y emocionada por la repentina declaracion de Edward – S...s...s...si, ¡Claro que si! – dijo a todo pulmon la joven sin contenerse y prosiguio con un fuerte abrazo hacia el chico.

_Y sigo así,_

_palabras que me desnudan,_

_me envuelven tanto las dudas,_

_la historia siempre continua._

Salieron de la cueva cada uno tomandose de las manos. Justo por donde Edward y Winry iban caminando un arbol se estaba cayendo. El tronco del arbol se quebro cayendo asi sobre la pareja. Edward se percapto de ello a tiempo empujando a Winry fuera de la zona. Para su desgracia, unas ramas probenientes del tonco impactaron con el pecho de Edward llegando a desgarrarlo completamente. Edward yacia en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, pero no daba señal de vida alguna.

La sangre de Edward cada vez mas alcanzaba gran parte del terreno, Winry estaba paralizada. Se aproximo a correr en su auxilio mientras las demas personas los miraban con terror.

-Ed...Edward – dijo Winry mientras se arrodillaba delante del cadaver

- Winry yo...te amo – Edward solo alcanzo a decir esto antes de que sus ojos tomaran un extraño color claro.

– ¿Puedes escucharme? – la chica entro en nerviosismo al ver que por mas que ella hablaba Edward no se movia. – Edward, respondeme...Edward. ¡Edward! ¡EDWARD! – grito llorando descomunalmente - ¡RESPONDEME! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE NOS CASARIAMOS PRONTO ED! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! ¡KYAAAAAAAA¡ - Winry grito con todo su pecho - ¡ ALGUIEN AYUDEMEE! ¡SE MORIRA! – winry lloraba desconzoladamenre dos mujeres la tomaron por detras y la separaron el cuerpo de Edward para que los paramedicos pudieran llevarlo con urgencia al hospital.

Desgraciadamente..._no pudo salvarse..._

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar,_

_no puedo dejar de esperar,_

_no puedo perderte al final,_

_y no te puedo olvidar,_

_no sé luchar si no estas..._


End file.
